


Perfect (But Not In The Bad Way)

by mediumgrave



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Kevin, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Scars, Service Top, This one's real soft and cute yall, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: He looks at the scar for a second, a second too long that hits Kevin with a sharp feeling of anxiety. It's not founded in anything, he knows his boyfriend had noticed his scars before. There wasn't any real hiding them, of course he'd seen them. Charles had seen all of his scars, but what if-.Charles places a gentle kiss against the scar here. "Beautiful."





	Perfect (But Not In The Bad Way)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 17 - Scars from @NihilistShiro and Praise Kink from @RonTheMess on Twitter

"There. How's that?"

"Hm…" Kevin pulls gently on the restraints holding him to the bed before finding them satisfactory. "All good!"

"Promise you'll tell me if they're too tight or too much?" 

Kevin would roll his eyes if he could. Instead he giggles before nodding. "I promise sir."

Charles smiles at him and presses a kiss to his lips. "Good, thank you for promising me baby."

"You're welcome!" 

Charles ruffles Kevin's hair gently which makes his boyfriend laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too!" 

If Kevin had been a more bratty headspace he would be asking him if he planned to be a sap all night. Which, Charles was. 

He lays next to his boyfriend, curling into his side and tangling one of his legs with Kevin's. If he wanted to he could simply fall asleep like this. But tonight was meant to be soft, not a deprivation night.

While that thought of deprivation is tempting, his boyfriend himself is much more tempting. He holds Kevin's jaw and pulls him into a slow and sweet kiss. He thinks about how soft his boyfriend's lips are and tries to drink in every detail. He can tell that Kevin wants to speed this up, but he doesn’t let him.

Charles pulls away gently and the hand holding Kevin's jaw gently traces over one of the scars along the side of his mouth. He looks at the scar for a second, a second too long that hits Kevin with a sharp feeling of anxiety. It's not founded in anything, he knows his boyfriend had noticed his scars before. There wasn't any real hiding them, of course he'd seen them. Charles had seen all of his scars, but what if-.

Charles places a gentle kiss against the scar here. "Beautiful."

The tension in him relaxes and the energy finds its way out of him in the form of a sharp laugh.

Charles turns Kevin's head and kisses the other scar here. "Absolutely beautiful."

He places kisses up Kevin's cheeks and up to his forehead. He then places another gentle kiss to the third eye that is stitched closed. Then shortly after to the area around Kevin’s eye sockets that hold the red tint of a burn scar.

The gentle affection makes Kevin want to squirm. Part of him wants to roll over and retreat into the pillows next to him. Part of him wants to curl into Charles’ chest. But,the ropes hold him in place and make him stay still and take the onslaught of affection. 

Despite the want to run from Charles’ kindness, he also can’t help but welcome the warm feeling of affection building in his chest. The warmth spreads from his heart up to his naturally wide smile.

The hand that was on his jaw is now on his neck carefully tracing over each of the horizontal lines etched into skin here. Most don’t reach all the way around his neck, but there are a couple that do. Etched into the back of Kevin’s neck is a bar code that looks more like a brand than knife work.

Part of him wants to break the rhythm of the scene and ask Kevin the stories of each of them. To listen as he describes each and hold him close and protect him. But from what Kevin has told him before, he doesn’t remember most of them. Kevin mostly remembered there was three main sources of his scars. His father, Strex, and himself.

Kevin didn’t seem bothered by that before, but Kevin pretends not to be bothered by the majority of things. 

Instead of breaking the scene to ask for stories, he presses a kiss to Kevin’s neck. “You’re absolutely stunning Kevin.”

Charles follows the pattern of Kevin’s scars and traces down his arm. The raises in skin here don’t follow as strict of a pattern on those on his neck. The lines here cross over each other at random angles and at different lengths. There’s random splotches of burn scars, especially near Kevin’s hands. He briefly passes over Kevin’s chest before repeating the same gentle and caring tracing on Kevin’s other arm. 

He traces back up this arm back to Kevin’s chest. The scars here are about as chaotic as the ones on Kevin’s arms. They seem to not be as frequent here as there’s more patches of smooth skin as compared to his arms. But there’s one scar in particular that he traces over several times. The scar over Kevin’s heart looks and feels like it was from something deep. He pauses for a second here before planting another kiss. “You mean so much to me Kevin. You’re absolutely perfect.”

Then his hand is tracing down Kevin’s stomach. There’s several more scars that look just about as deep and painful here. He’d lose himself in his thoughts about this if it weren’t for how ticklish his boyfriend is. He tries to squirm but there isn’t much wiggle room with how his limbs are spread wide by the ropes. Charles smiles at him warmly and tells him how adorable he is.

Further down now his hand traces over Kevin’s thighs. While there’s plenty of old scars here, there’s new ones that he enjoys. These ones are from him. From there rougher scenes where he’s carved shallow marks into his boyfriend's skin and watched him squirm in delight. 

Speaking of squirming boyfriends.

He can’t help but notice the way his boyfriends hips move as he touches the more sensitive parts of his boyfriend’s inner thighs. The way that his breath has more heat behind it, soft moans lacing into the air. 

Charles presses a soft kiss to Kevin’s cheek before moving off of him for a second which makes him whine from the loss of contact. 

“I’ll be right back Kevin, I’m just grabbing some lube. Not far at all.”

It isn’t far, but still Kevin would really like his boyfriend back. 

But before long, less than thirty seconds really, his boyfriend is against him again. 

“Thank you for being patient for me Kevin.” There’s a little bit of movement as Charles coats his hand. Then he feels his boyfriend’s slick hand on his cock making him moan.

The feeling of his boyfriend on him is amazing, but it isn’t the most important thing that will eventually push him over the edge. 

“Gods you look really hot like this Kevin.” It’s his boyfriend whispering praises to him. Telling him how attractive he is. How he’s doing so good for him. How he’s so proud of him for letting him do this. That he loves how good Kevin feels in his hands.

The warmth in his cock melds with the warmth in his chest and it’s enough to make him cum. 

He’s floaty as Charles unties him from the bed, still telling him so many soft and sweet things that make his head swim.

When he’s untied he wraps himself around Charles and places soft kisses against his chest. 

Thank the Smiling God he ended up being found by someone so amazing.


End file.
